


I Want You Here

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter had learned to arrange himself with his new living situation. He didn’t particularly like Fresno, but he didn’t hate it either, and he supposed that was as good as it was going to get.





	I Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

> So there was [this picture on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/178255220136/scruffysterek-tyler-hoechlin-as-ricky-in) and what can I say. I'm always weak for anything that could be Deter.

Peter had learned to arrange himself with his new living situation. He didn’t particularly like Fresno, but he didn’t hate it either, and he supposed that was as good as it was going to get.

He missed his pack, but he missed Derek most of all, and he damn well knew that that was the reason Talia had sent him away in the first place. She would never accept the fact that Derek was his mate and Peter supposed he should feel lucky that she hadn’t felt the need to send him across the country. He was still in the same state after all.

Peter had seen the negotiations with a pack in New York. Fresno didn’t seem so bad after that, if he was honest. It was still close enough to regularly drive home, and he could still see Derek every few weeks, and that was all he could ask for.

He had settled easily into the law firm Talia had picked out for him, though he couldn’t help the touch of resentment at knowing that everything he had in this city was due to his sister. He resented the fact that she had sent him off like this, and his co-workers damn well knew it too.

It wasn’t like Peter would ever do anything to hurt Derek. He was unable to and Talia knew that as well, and yet she still had him painted as the worst kind of predator before she had shipped him off. Peter had only been home twice since his new life started, because she made it clear that he wasn’t welcome at home. And every time he had made the drive home Talia had kept a very close eye on him, always interfering when he was alone with Derek. As if he would ravage him like a beast, and in the pack home nonetheless.

Peter hated her just a little bit more for that.

The only reason he wasn’t completely losing his shit over this was that Derek was as angry about this as he was. Derek called almost every day and he always spoke about fights between him and Talia. Derek wasn’t ready to accept that Peter was gone, and unbeknownst to his mother, he was already looking at colleges closer to Peter. He had promised to come back to him.

They had agreed that Derek should finish high school first, and that he could attend a college closer to Fresno, instead of asking for a transfer in his last school year, and, although reluctantly, Derek had agreed.

Derek had never been to Peter’s new place, and Peter missed the smell of his mate in his den dearly. But Talia was too controlling on Derek’s days off for him to just take a car and sneak off, and the drive was too long for a school day. Which was the reason Peter stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Laura’s Camaro parked in front of his house. There was a second where he hoped that it was actually Derek who had come by, but since Laura was almost more protective over this car than Talia was over Derek, it was unlikely.

Peter stepped closer, wary of the reason Laura would drive all the way out here, but when he had circled around the car once and all he could smell was Derek, Peter allowed himself a small smile, before he set his phone on silent and finally opened his door.

“Hello, Peter,” Derek said from his place on Peter’s couch, smiling almost goofily at him, and Peter could do nothing but stare at him.

Derek looked like the stereotypical jock with his baseball cap on backwards, the grey sweater and the jeans, and Peter almost laughed out loud at that. Derek loved baseball, but he never played in a team and after he was allowed to drop lacrosse after one year of playing he had never started another sport. He worked out, but he did that alone, and in peace, and just the thought of Derek passing as a jock in high school was more than hilarious to Peter. He could still remember Derek running into things because he was so busy burying his nose in a book.

But what drew his attention more than even Derek’s jock outfit were Derek’s hands. Peter didn’t know how he had never noticed, how he had never seen it before, but they were big. They looked to be the perfect size to be wrapped around Peter’s neck and Peter shuddered at that thought. It seemed like distance between them might not have been the best idea Talia had ever had.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked, desperate to distract himself, as he put his keys and phone down on the table.

“Visiting you,” Derek said with a shrug, tilting his head just a little bit to the side and showing off his neck, and Peter sighed.

“Talia is not going to like this,” he mumbled, dragging his eyes over the exposed skin on Derek’s neck and wrists, so that he almost missed how Derek’s eyes flared in anger.

“I don’t give a fuck what she thinks,” Derek snapped at Peter, who only raised an eyebrow at Derek. “If she doesn’t want me to ditch classes on the regular, she shouldn’t have sent you so far away.”

“It’s not even that far,” Peter mumbled instead of touching anything else Derek had said.

“What do you mean? It’s a five-hour drive!” Derek said, and he seemed appalled that Peter didn’t consider this far.

“She was negotiating with a pack in New York,” Peter gave back and finally walked up to Derek, the need to touch his mate too strong.

“New York,” Derek whispered and reached out for Peter as soon as he was in reach, as if he needed to make sure that he was there, and not all the way across the country.

“What’s with this?” Peter asked as he stood next to Derek and knocked his knuckles on Derek’s head, judging him hard for even wearing it, but getting just a little bit distracted by Derek’s hand on his hip, spreading warmth through Peter.

“Mom complained that my hair was getting too long and wanted me to cut it because she didn’t want to look at it anymore,” he said, mockingly imitating Talia’s voice and Peter had to bite back a laugh. “Now she doesn’t have to,” Derek told him with a shrug and Peter smirked as he slid the cap off.

Derek’s hair _was_ getting long. It was now long enough that he would need product to slick it back, but when Peter pushed his fingers through the strands, he couldn’t even pretend to mind.

“You shouldn’t antagonize your mother like that,” Peter still chided him, and easily stepped between Derek’s legs when he parted them for Peter, clearly no longer satisfied with how far away Peter still stood.

“She shouldn’t give me a reason to then,” Derek said, and Peter sighed.

“Derek, if you disobey like that, she won’t ever let you visit me.”

“She already doesn’t,” Derek snapped and when Peter raised an eyebrow at him, Derek took a deep breath before he went on, dropping his head to Peter’s stomach. Peter slid his hands into Derek’s hair, idly scratching at Derek’s nape and waiting for him to continue.

“I’m good,” Derek mumbled, and Peter could feel the tension in him. “I’m always good, I always do what she wants. I do my homework, I take on more chores than the others, and I volunteer at the library. And yet, she still won’t let me drive up here on a weekend.”

Derek was radiating anger now and Peter bowed down to press a kiss to Derek’s head.

“She always says if I do this and that, then she’ll let me go, and then she never does. She always finds excuses and I’m tired of it, Peter. I don’t know how to please her.”

“You won’t,” Peter mumbled and gently pushed Derek back, cupping his face in his hands. “As long as you’re my mate, and as long as you want to be with me, you won’t ever be able to please her.”

Peter should know. He had stopped being able to please Talia the moment Derek was born, and he had so foolishly blurted out that he was his mate. The only surprising thing so far had been the time it took Talia to finally sent him away. Peter had expected it to happen as soon as Derek started walking.

“Well, then I just won’t anymore,” Derek decided. “Laura has a new car. The Camaro is mine now.”

“Derek, you can’t come here all the time. You do need to finish school,” Peter sighed, because as much as he wanted Derek to come home to him every evening, Peter knew it wasn’t possible yet.

“I know,” Derek said. “But I can come here on the weekends. I promise, I’m doing my homework; my grades actually got better.”

“So the weekends,” Peter said, and Derek nodded eagerly. “Talia is really not going to like this.”

“Why do you care so much what she thinks?” Derek wanted to know, pushing Peter’s hands aside and getting up from the couch.

“She’s your mother, pup. She’s always going to matter to you.”

“Yeah, well, if she’s going to forcefully keep me from my mate, she’s not going to matter to me much longer,” Derek snapped, and Peter could feel his face softening at that.

“You know I want you here,” Peter said, but Derek was truly angry now.

“Do you? Do you really?” he asked, and Peter stepped closer to reel Derek into a hug.

“I never want to be parted from you, and you know it. Don’t take it out on me, now,” he said into Derek’s hair and easily took his weight when Derek went boneless against him.

“I know that. I’m sorry,” Derek mumbled, and Peter kissed his neck, his ear, his cheek.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“But I am coming over on weekends,” Derek decided, pulling back just enough to look Peter in the eye. “And you better make space in your drawers for me.”

At that Peter had to smile. There was always space for Derek in his life.

“The left side is empty. It’s yours,” he told Derek and he only had a split second to delight in the surprised, happy look on Derek’s face before Derek pulled him in for a kiss.

Peter had a moment of pure terror, going stiff against Derek, because he had promised himself he would never ever push Derek into something he wasn’t ready for, wouldn’t ever do that to his mate. But then it sunk in that Derek had initiated this, that this was coming from him and Peter went pliant against Derek.

Derek made a pleased noise when Peter finally took a more active part in their kiss and it sent a delightful shiver down Peter’s spine.

“How long did you intent to wait for this?” Derek asked, once they separated and Peter chuckled at that.

“Until you were ready,” he gave back and chased Derek’s lips for another quick kiss.

“Great. I am,” Derek told him between kisses and Peter was too busy to tell him he could see that.

There was a better use for his lips right now.

Peter knew that they would have to deal with Talia eventually, that she wouldn’t just let Derek drive away every weekend, bit it was hard to worry about this when Derek was nibbling at his chin and neck, dragging his teeth over the tendons there in the most delicious way imaginable. It was a problem for later.


End file.
